The Seven Year Reunion
by FunkieCookie
Summary: Hermione gently pushed his face back towards her, and his grey eyes met her searching ones. There was sadness in his eyes as well as a hint of something else… repent? "Please," she said in a voice no more audible than a whisper, "Please tell me again. And tell it to me like you mean it..."-Hermione & Draco separated on bad terms, will planning the reunion bring them back together?
1. Chapter 1: The Invitation

**Chapter One: The Invitation**

 _June 3rd, 2005_

The clear weather and blue sky was a rare sight for muggle London and thus drew a lot of people out of their homes to take advantage of the nice weather and to enjoy the sun. Though the streets carried more people than usual, there was still a serene, picturesque quality to the atmosphere.

Clad in a white, summer sundress, Hermione was sitting at the alfresco area of a well-received muggle café. On the table were some English tea and some macarons to satisfy her sweet tooth and to calm her nerves.

This was her favorite spot to enjoy some tea and sweets along with a good read during her days off. In hindsight, she regretted setting up the meeting at her favorite café and mentally kicked herself for it. If this meeting goes south, and there's a high chance that it would, there will forever be a bad memory associated with this café that would make it her favorite no more.

She glanced at her watch. 2:02. He was late.

Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hello," a voice said from behind. "Miss me?"

Hermione scowled inwardly, cursing the gods as to why she, of all people, had to deal with this insufferable man in the form of Draco Malfoy. What did she do in her past life to deserve this?

Hermione turned to face the man and she pulled her features into a frown. While she had been mentally prepared to meet him, as she was the one that owled him the invitation in the first place, the sight of him tore down all her mental defenses in one go. She had not expected him to be even more good looking than their last encounter, which was almost 6 years ago during their graduation ceremony from Hogwarts. Exactly one week before their graduation, they were still a couple, dating in secret.

Of course, she had seen him on both the muggle and wizarding newspaper since, as he was a successful and philanthropic businessman, but to see him in the flesh was a whole different experience. It brought back memories…

It wouldn't do to ogle at him, nor would she give him that satisfaction, so she snapped out of her reverie and retorted, "Not at all. If I _had_ missed you, don't you reckon that I would have contacted you a lot sooner than 7 years after our breakup?"

Draco smirked and pulled a seat out and sat opposite of her.

"This is merely business," she continued, "and I would greatly appreciate it if you would cooperate so that we can get through this as quickly as possible.

Draco chuckled, sat back in his chair and propped his ankle on top of his knee. He observed her from the opposite side of the table.

Hermione had certainly made a lot of changes to her looks including a wardrobe upgrade from the looks of it. Likely the Weaselette taught her a thing or two in fashion in addition to the fact that she had more time to take care of herself since she was no longer tasked with helping Potthead to save the wizarding world from a noseless psychopath.

Her once frenzied mess of chocolate curls were now tamed and they cascaded in soft waves down her back, with a few tendrils framing her face. She was still slim, but her nicely fitted sundress showed that she had fuller curves in all the right places.

Grey eyes made eye contact with the fiery brown sitting before him. She definitely saw him giving her a once over. He smiled.

"You still talk a lot," he mused out loud. When the brunette gave him a cold stare, he sighed, "alright, let's put pleasantries aside and get on with it."

Hermione straightened her posture and reached inside her purse to pull out an opened envelope addressed to _'Miss Hermione Granger'_. The penmanship had all the telltale signs that it was from Professor McGonagall, who still served as Headmistress of Hogwarts.

She pushed the letter closer to Draco. "I'm sure you received one as well, but seeing that you did not contact me and it been two weeks since the receipt of my letter, I figured that maybe your dumb blonde secretary tossed it away for you."

Draco smirked at her comment as he reached for the envelope. So she had been paying attention to him after all, he thought.

It was true that he kept a blonde secretary around him- Amy was her name, and it was also true that she wasn't the brightest light bulb of the bunch, but she was mighty useful as she was easy on the eyes. Not for his eyes, mind you, but for the eyes of his acquisition partners and competition. Draco found that deals were always easier to close and often times well in his favor when the other party was distracted by the ample bosom that Amy carried. Not to mention, he had a rich bachelor playboy reputation to uphold.

Why on earth would he choose an ugly secretary anyway? Many girls were eyeing the highly coveted secretarial position for the CEO of Malfoy Enterprises, a large conglomerate that was highly established and esteemed in both the muggle and wizarding world.

Draco turned his attention back to the letter. The Hogwarts seal was broken already and he pulled out the small piece of parchment and unfolded it.

 _Dear Miss Granger:_

 _I am writing to you today to remind you that the 7 year anniversary for your class is quickly approaching. I am sure that you are well aware that your Head Girl duties included the planning and execution of the 7 year reunion to be held on August 15th at the Great Hall here at Hogwarts._

 _Of course, you are expected to coordinate with the Head Boy for this event and I expect the both of you to uphold the tradition for the Head Boy and Girl to initiate the first dance._

 _I am looking forward to the event to see your class once again._

 _With Warm Regards,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

* * *

 **A/N:** **Hello! Trying my hand at a Harry Potter Fanfiction story. It's been years since I've last written anything mildly creative so not sure if it is to your liking. Constructive comments/criticisms are welcomed and y **our** **subscription/review will be the greatest encouragement.** This story will alternate every chapter between the "present" (year 2005) and "past" (year 1998/1999). Just in case you're wondering.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Head Boy

**Chapter Two: The Head Boy**

 _August 1st, 1998_

It was a pleasant Sunday morning, exactly one month before the start of the Hogwarts school year. There were a lot of people seated for breakfast on this fine day at the humble Burrow, as both Hermione and Harry opted to stay with the Weasleys until the start of the Academic Year.

After the war and a long discussion amongst themselves, the Golden Trio decided to return to Hogwarts to complete, what would be, their 7th year of education and to take the N.E.W.T. like any normal teenager. Their lives will forever be far from normal though. In all honesty, the three knew deep down that they would be able to go to any wizarding company that they so fancy, demand for a job, and will get said job on the spot without an interview. Ultimately, the trio felt that going back to Hogwarts would help them regain a sense of… teenage normalcy, whatever that might be. After all, the Second Wizarding War robbed them of their childhood.

Hermione was seated between Ginny and Harry, and Ron was sitting across from her with the rest of the Weasley family spaced out around the remaining perimeter of the long rectangular dining table.

The group were engaged in several sets of animated conversations: Harry, Ron and Ginny were having a three way argument about the best Quidditch strategy to use against the Ravenclaw team in the upcoming school year (poor Hermione sat in the middle and nodded her head, pretending to be interested); Mr. Weasley was updating Mrs. Weasley on the newest muggle artefacts that came through the office; and Bill and Charlie were discussing the adventures that Charlie encountered while at New Zealand researching the Antipodean Opaleye dragon in its natural habitat.

The group stopped their chatter as the morning post came in. Over half a dozen owls flew through the kitchen window, their wings pitter pattering as they hovered to look for the correct recipient amongst the sea of redheads. The owls dropped the assortment of letters, and flew back out to return to the owl post. Besides the usual morning edition of The Daily Prophet and solicitation mail, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all received their letter from Hogwarts.

"Oh, it is today, isn't it!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, "Go on, open your letters!"

Harry, Ron and Ginny tore open their envelops hastily and dumped out the contents.

Two clangs were heard as two Prefect pins rolled out of the envelope and hit the dining table.

Mrs. Weasley was besides herself and ran over to give Ginny a bear hug. "Ginny! My dear girl, you too! We truly have an all Prefect family! Ronald, congratulations again to you too, my boy."

"Really, Mum? Thanks for forgetting that I exist…again!" George cried exasperatedly, being the only Weasley, along with his late brother, that didn't earn a Prefect badge. The rest of the family within earshot all laughed at his expense which caused him to start laughing in the humor of it all.

The third crystal clear clang of a pin hitting hardwood stopped the hoopla surrounding Ginny and all eyes turned to the direction of the sound.

On the chestnut table sat a shiny, pristine, Head Girl badge.

Hermione was speechless and teared up with emotion. She felt as if her seven years of hard work culminated into this Head Girl pin. Forget the First Class, Order of Merlin that she received a few months prior for defeating Voldemort. In her mind, that was just a byproduct of her helping Harry save the wizarding world…this was, this was something that she worked six hard years for.

"Congrats 'Mione," Harry said, breaking the silence and gave her a hug.

"I totally called it, Hermione!" George called out from the other end of the table, "If there was a bet for who'd make Head Girl this year, I'd put all my life savings in favor of you."

Mrs. Weasley shuffled over to George and smacked him in the back of his head and snapped, "No betting, no gambling. I thought I raised you better." George rubbed the sore spot on his head and grumbled "Sheesh, it was hypothetical…for Merlin's sake…"

"We're all so proud of you," Mrs. Weasley turned to Hermione and beamed.

Ron, whose mouth was currently stuffed with scrambled eggs and half chewed sausages hastily offered his congratulations, though it sounded more like "Congrats, 'P-oh-nee, chew deserve dit!"

"Ronald! Chew and swallow first! Please! But, thank you," Hermione laughed out good-naturedly, once she was able to gather herself. She was so happy to share this moment with the people that mean most to her. Her parents would be thrilled as well, but they no longer have any memory of Hermione after she _obliviated_ them last year.

Ron finished his bite of food and chased it down with a big gulp of pumpkin juice. "Any idea who the Head boy is?"

"No," Hermione answered, shaking her head as she skimmed through the rest of the letter for the second time. The identity of the Head Boy was undisclosed. "Maybe it is someone from Ginny's class. I can't imagine them offering both Head positions to our class. If it is based on marks, I bet you it is -"

Before Hermione can finish her sentence, another barn owl flew in the kitchen, albeit a lot more haphazardly than the former owls as there was a heavy package tied to its leg.

The owl gave one final hoot and collapsed on Hermione's lap.

"Poor thing!" Hermione cried and quickly removed the package from the owl's feet while harry and Ginny cleared some space on the breakfast table. Hermione placed the exhausted brown owl on the table and offered it some water and bits of bacon, which the owl took gratefully. The owl took a few minutes to recuperate, gave the group a happy 'hoot,' then flew back out the window.

"What is that?" Ron asked, nodding towards the package. "Looks like it's from Hogwarts again."

Hermione shrugged and ripped past the parchment paper and saw that inside, there was an old, hard bound book that was evidently passed down based on the wear of the cover and spine. She fingered the title which read: "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Head Girl Handbook".

"There's a bloody _Handbook_?" Ron cried incredulously. "That book is as thick as one of those Ancient Runes textbook!"

"I read about this in _Hogwarts: A History_ ," Hermione said excitedly. "There wasn't very much about it, but I do know that this very handbook had been passed down from Head Girl to Head Girl through the generations." As an afterthought, she added, "There's a corresponding Head Boy edition as well of course."

She quickly flipped open to the cover page and past the first few leaves and there it was in elegant black ink amongst the long line of previous Head Girls read the following: _1998-1999 Academic Year: Hermione Jane Granger, Gryffindor._

Hermione squealed like a six year old getting what she asked from Santa Claus during Christmas morning. "My name is written down in Hogwarts history!"

In the background, George whispered to Ginny, "Blimey, isn't her name already down in history for bringing down Voldemort…"

Ginny shushed her older brother. "Just shut it. A girl as selfless as Hermione deserves to be happy in her own way possible."

The family returned to their breakfast as Hermione hummed a happy tune as she casually flipped the page.

All of a sudden, she stopped and slammed her palms against the table, startling the rest of her audience, some of which choked on their bite of food and burst into a coughing fit.

 _No. No. No._

 _NO!_

Hermione shrieked and promptly left the table and ran outside.

Harry and Ginny peered over to the forgotten book and they simultaneously gasped.

On the page before them was the matching comprehensive list of Head Boys through the decades.

The last line read: _1998-1999 Academic Year: Draco Lucius Malfoy, Slytherin._

If humans had a more refined sense of hearing, a matching hiss of horror could be heard from the direction of Wiltshire, emitted from the Malfoy Manor.

* * *

 **A/N: There you have it, the second chapter! Please let me know what you think as I'm not particularly confident with my writing style (There are so many experienced and talented writers in this Fandom...).** **Constructive comments/criticisms are welcomed and y **our** **subscription/review will be the greatest encouragement.** As I mentioned in the last A/N, this story will alternate every chapter between the "past" and "present". The next chapter will bring us back to Hermione and Draco, planning for the reunion.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting

**Chapter Three: The Meeting**

 _June 3rd, 2005, 15 minutes later_

To others, Draco and Hermione looked like young lovers enjoying some afternoon tea. They certainly looked like a picture perfect couple with Draco's handsome features and Hermione's girl-next-door beauty.

To Hermione, this was a meeting of business and to Draco, this was a meeting for a chance at redemption. If he was being absolutely truthful, he dare hoped that this meeting will rekindle the foregone relationship that they had. No matter how long, the memory of the time spent with Hermione during the last year at Hogwarts always tugged at his heartstrings at the slightest recollection. Draco was hopeful though. Though they parted on rough terms seven years ago, if his source was reliable, he still occupied a small, but special place in Hermione's heart.

Even after Draco finished the letter and handed it back to Hermione. One line lingered on his mind, and creepily enough, it resonated with Professor McGonagall voice, " _I expect the both of you to uphold the tradition for the Head Boy and Girl to initiate the first dance."_

Draco cringed at the thought of the first dance they shared during the graduation ceremony. They had just broken up the week before and as if done in retaliation and revenge, the Head Girl had purposely stepped on his toes not once, not twice, but _thirteen_ times! While the pain on his toes lingered on to the next morning, he was most heartbroken at the expression that Hermione had during the dance. Even several layer of glamour charms were unable to hide the redness in her eyes from the days of crying…and that, that was what hurt him most. Despite the smile that she had on that night, Draco knew that behind that fair façade, she was broken on the inside.

Draco clear his throat, waived at a passing server and asked for a glass of iced tea to help break his train of thought.

He turned back to Hermione. "Truthfully, I did receive the exact letter two weeks ago and it did come to my attention."

"Then why didn't you-" Hermione started and Draco held up a hand to stop her and said, "I didn't feel that it was… appropriate for me to contact you first, given that our last meeting left some bad blood between us.

Hermione was surprised that Draco used the muggle idiom and chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Bad blood?" she questioned and tutted to which Draco quickly said, "No pun intended, I'm sorry. It's a phrase I've learned from work a while back. I shouldn't have said it so carelessly. I really didn't mean anything by it, I swear." He mentally scolded himself for being so insensitive.

Unexpectedly, Hermione had burst out laughing and double over. Draco stared at her with an eyebrow raised.

When she had simmered down, she apologized as well. "I didn't expect that from you. You've changed. Well, grew up I mean." she supplied when Draco still looked confused. "The you that I remembered wouldn't have had an apology so readily available."

"Well, seven years would do that to you." Draco offered a small smile of his own.

"Yes, it has been a long time," Hermione murmured to herself, her eyes unreadable. Draco looked at her to silently question her comment, but she didn't elaborate further and he didn't push her.

At this moment, the server came back and dropped off Draco's iced tea.

Hermione took a deep breath and put on a polite smile. "Let's start planning, shall we?" She pulled out a notebook that was already filled with notes.

Clearly, Hermione had already done a lot of planning on her own, Draco thought, as she blabbered on about Plan A, Plan B, and Plan C. She even had a back-up plan for each of those plans should anything go awry. Though he was a little offended that Hermione had done so much planning without him, he had to admit, they were all very good ideas.

They had discussed until Draco's ice tea was almost finished and they had come up with a Plan D that took the best aspects out of each of the 'Plans' that Hermione had, and added with a few of Draco's ideas to give it some flare.

Hermione looked satisfied with their blueprint but then frowned, "Draco, I have a question."

"Of course you do," Draco smirked from across the table. Hermione gave him a pointed look.

"Well, don't you think giving out the pins as a party favor will be a little extravagant? That will definitely make a big dent in the budget leaving little room for anything else."

"No it won't!" Draco defended.

"You specifically said, and I quote, _'jewel encrusted_ pins with stones from our house colors'."

"Relax!" Draco said "Don't you muggles have a saying, 'go big or go home'? And besides," Draco placed his hand over his chest for emphasis, "You seem to forget that I am a Malfoy. This basically means that we have an unlimited budget."

Hermione chuckled but more seriously asked, "Are you sure you don't mind spending your own money on this event? I mean, I wouldn't mind spending money on my friends, but this is not a small amount."

Draco shrugged, "It's a small amount to me. I assure you it won't make a dent in my Gringotts account. And-" he hesitated before adding softly, "whatever makes you happy..."

Draco's expression was unreadable and Hermione looked away before choosing to laugh it off to break the uncomfortable silence.

"You must be bringing in galleons to Gringotts by the truckload to get them into your vaults."

"That's about right, we do it weekly." Draco said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Wow, I can't even imagine! I'll be lucky if I make a truckload in a decade with my Healer's wage."

Draco's ears perked up. "And I can't imagine a life as a Healer. Tell me more." Draco was staring at her so intently with interest that a little bit of color rose to Hermione's cheeks.

"Well," she started, "For the first few years, I served as a front-line healer. Anytime there was an accident or we receive notice that a healer is needed, I would _apparate_ there and my sole purpose was to save as many lives at the scene as I could."

"Was it dangerous?" Draco asked.

"In the beginning, it was," Hermione admitted. "Back when there were a lot more of Voldemort's avid followers causing trouble, I was forced to heal the wounded with curses flying around my head."

Draco had a look of disbelief and sputtered, "But…but…why were you so willing to put yourself in danger again? The war just finished not a year before."

"I felt I had nothing to lose." Hermione murmured with her head down. Draco felt guilty and the guilt was beginning to wrap a hand around his heart, making it ache like hell.

Hermione looked back up to him and threw on a cheerful smile, "Though I was never in any real trouble. Healers were pair with Aurors to help protect them on the job. Harry and Ron were watching my back."

Draco was even more appalled. Of course he knew that Hermione had served as a healer after school, he had sources to fill him in…but he had no idea that it was so dangerous. Potter and the Weasel were the worst bodyguards in his mind. All the two ever had in their lives were Hermione, and it was no secret that she was the brains of the group, and luck. A _lot_ of luck. If he knew that Hermione's life was dangling between the hands of death and two idiots, albeit _lucky idiots_ , he would've gotten her out of there a lot sooner.

"After a freak accident my fourth year as a front line healer, I was pushed by my department to switch to become a researcher," Hermione continued. "These past three years, I've been working _on obliviate_ induced memory loss and tying it with muggle research and treatment."

"For your… parents?" Draco asked, though he knew the answer. Hermione confirmed with a sad smile and a small nod.

"They see memories of me in their dreams now. That's one of the treatments that we're doing. It's my hope that one day, they will see me in real life and the puzzle piece will fall in place like Déjà Vu. My hypothesis was not supported at first, but after a year of trying, the Head of Department managed to secure a budget for me at St Mungo's." Hermione played with the macaron on her plate and added, "I'm so happy and… grateful."

Draco sent her a sincere smile, something that rarely graced his features. "I'm glad… and I know you will succeed.

"Thanks, Draco."

The time was now edging four o'clock when Hermione glanced at her watch. She flagged the server for the check.

"No, allow me." Draco said and stopped Hermione from reaching for her wallet. He handed the server a Coutts World Silk Card and the server's eye bulged at the sight of such an elite credit card.

"You seem very acclimated to the muggle world," Hermione commented when the server was out of earshot. "To be honest, I thought having a meeting at this café would put you on edge."

"As you said before, I've changed. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a muggle worshipper like Weasley Sr., but I do admit that they have their merits. Like technology, for instance." He pulled out his Blackberry and showed Hermione, whose mouth had dropped open. "Great little piece of invention," he commented before slipping it back in his trousers. "By the way, I want an opportunity to talk to you more, Hermione. Would you do me the honor of joining me for dinner tonight?"

Hermione stiffened at his request and Draco's heart dropped.

"Why do you want to talk more?" Hermione asked with narrowed eyes. It was too late, Draco realized. He had been over eager and now she had her defenses up.

"There's no ill intensions, I assure you. As we both agreed, it's be a long time and I just want to, reacquaint with you and for you to get to know me better."

Hermione replied coldly, "Draco, thanks but no thanks. I'm not sure there is a need for me to 'get to know you better'."

"Why won't you give me a chance?" Draco asked earnestly.

"Do you deserve one?" Hermione hissed, "After what you did to me in school? I trusted you and what good did that do?"

"Dammit, Hermione, I was only a boy! I was stupid and if you knew that I didn't have a choice then-"

"No!" Hermione angrily cut in. "I don't want to hear your excuses, _Malfoy_. I wasn't talking about the war or the aftermath. We were both pawns playing a game that a psycho and his equally psychotic cheerleaders orchestrated." She pointed an accusatory finger at his face. "You were a boy? Well I was only a girl, and a girl with feelings. I gave my heart to you and you tossed it away like trash. Maybe that's where you thought I belonged. Did you think that I didn't know all the things you said about me? You told your parents that I was mudblood filth, Malfoy. Then the very next day, _you,_ not _me_ ended it."

Draco's narrowed his eyes at her. "So we're back to last names now, are we?"

"My heart took a long time to heal, Malfoy, and I'm not so sure that the stitches are even out yet. What makes you think that you have the _right_ to saunter into my life, pull out each stitch and pry open my old wounds?"

At this point, Hermione pushed her chair back quite forcefully and not giving a damn that she was drawing attention to their table. She stood up and bent over the table to look right into Malfoy's steely grey eyes with resolve. "Look here, Malfoy. If you're only going to bring up the past, then I rather plan this reunion all on my own. Don't even dare of using this as an opportunity to reunite us, whatever… _THING_ … we had in the past, that history already, and it's a part of history that I very much would like to forget."

Hermione turned around and stomped a few angry paces away from Draco. Before she was out of ear shot, she turned her head back at Draco and said, "Owl me when you're ready to start over with the planning. But don't get any ideas-" She paused and her features softened. "Nothing can happen between us anymore, Draco." she whispered.

With a flick of a hair, Hermione continued to walk until she blended in with the crowd.

After she was out of sight, Draco murmured into the air, "Well, my heart never healed all this time."

He sat back down, ran a hand through his platinum locks, and eyed the leftover macarons. The girl who ordered them was still on his mind and her cinnamon scent daintily lingered in the air.

"Damn it, I fucked it up," Draco cursed under his breath. The boy-savior and his pet flower will personally kick his arse for sure.

* * *

 **A/N: Hopefully this chapter gave you an idea of what happened in the past. Of course these items will be explained in later chapters. Thank you for your reviews/follows! They are the best encouragement to keep this fic going :) .**


	4. Chapter 4: The Apology

**Chapter Four: The Apology**

 _September 1st, 1998_

There were many thing that Draco knew that he should apologize for, but he was a _Malfoy_ dammit, and Malfoys do not apologize.

Admit fault? Maybe.

But apologize? Never.

In fact, the word 'sorry' was probably the word least used in his vocabulary. He'd only use it if the circumstances were so dire that uttering the word would help save his arse.

It's just a word right? He figured that he didn't need to mean it.

Apologizing to the bushy haired Know-It-All had been on Draco's mind the past few weeks since finding out that the Gryffindor Princess was to be his Co-Head for the academic year. If he didn't call a truce with the future Head Girl, his year would be very, very bad indeed. And after what had happened this past year… with the war, with the turmoil and internal struggle, and with the need to simply stay _alive_ , Draco decided that he was tired. All he wanted was a peaceful year to experience his last chance at Hogwarts as a normal student would.

Though Draco knew that it would never be normal for him ever again. He pushed back his sleeve to look at the wretched mark.

The mark has faded but his participation as a Death Eater has permanently etched an invisible brand to his soul.

While his family had narrowly escaped the physical retributions of their involvement with the Dark Lord because of their defection, the calamities of the war still plagues his mind in the form of vivid nightmares. But that's okay, that was something that he can live with after a few swigs of Dreamless Sleep potion. His family was alive, and no one was in Azkaban. House arrest and traces on their wands for a year were only a small price to pay for freedom.

It was with this mindset that brought Draco to this particular cabin of the Hogwarts Express, he knew the Golden Trio were inside. Draco rapped on the glass as politely as he could. He slid open the compartment door and poked his head inside.

The three looked up at him, first with surprise, then the two boys' looks quickly turned to malice. Draco tried his best not to snarl at them. That would defeat the purpose of his coming here.

Breathe, Draco, breathe, he told himself.

Hermione caught notice of Harry's and Ron's less than inviting looks and gave them a small slap on the knees and whispered with an irritable tone, "Gosh, you both behave like children".

Hermione looked at Draco with her head cocked to the side, eyes silently questioning why he was there. The Prefect meeting was scheduled to be an hour later.

Ron and Harry now gave the blonde duplicate looks of annoyance.

Not very hospitable… the whole lot of these Gryffindors, Draco thought.

"Granger," Draco said and nodded towards the Head's cabin. "A word with you privately before we meet with the Prefects?"

Ron stood up and stepped between Draco and Hermione, as if protecting her from whatever evil thing he was surely going to pull on Hermione. "What do you want, Malfoy. Anything you want to say to her, you can say here in front of all of us."

"Playing the white knight again, Weasley?" Draco sneered. Last he remembered, Granger and the Weasel were an item.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh stop it, both of you." Who does Ron think she is? Some damsel in distress that can't defend herself?

She stood with her arms on her hips, facing her two best friends.

"I'll be alright. Malfoy can't possibly do anything or he'll have to answer to Professor McGonagall as to why the Head Girl vehemently refuses to take her post unless the Head Boy is switched."

Harry and Ron don't look too impressed with her response, but they told her to be careful and left it at that. Hermione flashed them a grateful smile and turned and casually reached out to pull on Malfoy's black suit sleeve.

Draco internally flinched but he forced himself not to pull away from her friendly, harmless, gesture.

"Come on, Malfoy," she said, while pulling him towards the head compartment, "let's get this over with."

Once at the Head's compartment, Hermione absentmindedly released her hold from Draco and slid open the compartment door.

Draco released a breath that he didn't know he was holding when she had let go. He patted his sleeve at the spot where Hermione was tugging out of impulse, but froze midway at his rude gesture, as it would imply that anything the muggle-born touched was dirty and needed a good dust off. His eyes darted to the Head Girl and he sighed in relief. Luckily, it didn't look like she saw him do it.

Draco slipped into the compartment, gingerly shut the sliding door, and faced Hermione, whose arms were crossed over her chest.

"Well?" she asked, after an awkward silence.

"I…um…" Draco started, but then he looked towards the ground.

Hermione laughed at his display. "Not very articulate today I see…" she commented. "Go on, Malfoy, out with it. I would very much like to spend more time with my friends before the Prefect meeting, and I'm sure you would-"

"I'm sorry!" Draco blurted out in a rush, and looked away, his long bangs fell over his eyes.

Hermione couldn't believe what she heard and blinked a few times before her face drew into confusion. "Come again? What did you say?" she asked a little surprised.

"Don't make me say it again…" Draco muttered, still not looking at her. His hands were involuntarily clenching and unclenching at his nervousness.

Hermione dropped her hands by her side and her features softened to a sad smile. She had heard him the first time, but she just couldn't believe her ears.

What courage it must've taken for Malfoy to confront her like this. This was the same prejudice boy that had tormented her for seven years, calling her names, getting her and her friends into trouble…; but no matter what, she truly believed that there was some kindness in him, or else he would have ratted them out to his Aunt the night they were captured at Malfoy Manor.

After some personal reflection during the summer, Hermione was prepared to be the bigger person and forgive the soon to be Head Boy so long as he sincerely apologized to her. She understood that he was pressured to take the mark, to do what he did, in order to survive. Malfoy had went through so much pain and he had to live with fear each day that _monster_ lived in his home. The fear that with one wrong move, Lord Voldemort would kill his parents in a heartbeat.

The Head Girl raised her hand slowly and cautiously, as if she was worried that any sudden movements might startle and scare away the vulnerable boy in front of her. She hesitantly rested her right hand on his cheek. He flinched at the skin to skin contact, a reaction that she expected, but he didn't pull away. Her delicate hand was surprisingly warm, soft, and comforting where it was.

Hermione gently pushed Draco's face back towards her, and his grey eyes met her searching ones. There was sadness in his eyes as well as a hint of something else… repent?

"Please," she said in a voice no more audible than a whisper, "Please tell me again. And tell it to me like you mean it." Her brows furrowed and her eyes welled up with emotions, willing him to just repeat what he said.

Draco's eyes wavered as his brain processed her request. After a long moment, his eyes locked back to her and he swallowed and murmured, "I'm sorry."

There was no initial response from Hermione and Draco panicked a little. Then, a small smile formed on Hermione's face and a single tear first rolled out of one eye, and then another, until she dropped down to a squat and she bawled into her knees.

"Th…thank you…" She whispered.

Draco watched the broken girl before him lamely, not knowing how to react, but he finally placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

No other words were exchanged between them, because those words, though small, held so much meaning behind them. The years of bullying, name-calling, put downs, making her feel unworthy of her existence... they were all represented in his apology.

No further explanation was needed.

They were both released.

* * *

 **A/N: Hallo, dear readers! *sniff* I can't help but shed a tear while writing this chapter. I know it has been a long time since I updated this story. I'm sorry! But I needed time to figure out where to take this story. I came up with this story first before _Pureblood Secrets_ , but some of the ideas that were originally going to be featured in this story went to _Pureblood Secrets_ instead and I wanted to make sure that I had two separate and distinct story lines. **

**If you liked this, press the button and send me a review!**

 **Much love to the people that are already supporting this story.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Self-Invited Guest

**Chapter Five: The Self-Invited Guest**

 _June 3rd, 2005, Late Afternoon_

When Draco stepped out of the Café, it was edging four thirty. While aimlessly strolling down the streets of Muggle London with today's interactions with Hermione still fresh in his head, he happened to pass by a quaint flower shop and Draco decided to go in and pick up a bouquet for tonight. Why not. After all, he was planning on inviting _himself_ to the Potter's for dinner and Potter's Mrs will likely throw a fit at him. But he really wanted to talk to Potter tonight about Hermione so that he would hear his side of the story before it came from Hermione.

As he entered the shop, the little bell hooked to the door tinkled, announcing his arrival to the shopkeeper. 'Watson's Floral Shop, family owned since 1951', the decal on the door read. Draco took a curious look around. The shop wasn't terribly big, but it had many selections of bouquets lined up on the shelves, as well as some fancier arrangements behind a glass display shelf. The display shelf was set to be at the optimal temperature to help push the arrangement's longevity. Draco nodded in approval, noting that the Watson's Floral Shop was stocked with many exotic varietals, some of which he recognized from his mother's gardens.

The shopkeeper spotted him and made her way over from behind the counter to greet Draco. She was a small and petite old lady, her fine wrinkles and lines on her face marked her age and her silver hair promised immense experience with floral arrangements.

Draco approached the elderly lady and nodded towards the storefront. "Ms. Watson, I presume?"

The lady smiled and with a nod, she said, "Yes, but many years ago, young man. Watson was my maiden name. It's Felton now." She folded her hand in front of her. "How may I help you, dear?"

"I need a bouquet please. Do you have time to help me with a custom arrangement?"

"Of course. For what occasion, might I ask?" she asked, and pulled out a pair of trimming sheers from the pocket of her red apron and moved towards the side of the store where loose stems of flowers of sorts were lined neatly in containers.

Draco smiled sheepishly at the question before answering, "A bouquet asking for forgiveness. I'm afraid I might have angered a lady friend."

"Ahh, you won't be the first nor the last." the florist nodded knowingly, "Leave it to me. I know just the one. With one look at my arrangement, your friend will have no option but to forgive you."

"That would be ideal." Draco smirked as Mrs. Felton went over to the purple hyacinths and white tulips. "Her rage is no joke."

* * *

With the bouquet of beautifully arranged flowers in hand, Draco made his way over to a safe apparating point behind an alley and apparated back to the Malfoy Manor. Upon crossing the threshold, Draco set the flowers down on the antique decorative table in the foyer.

"Winky," he called out. Winky, the house elf appeared instantly, and bowed. She was dressed in a fashionable dress with the Malfoy emblem stitched onto the hem of her skirt.

"Yes, Master Draco, how may Winky be of service to Master Draco?"

"Can you fetched my owl and bring him to my study? I need to send a note to Potter."

"Certainly, Master Draco!" Winky replied and disappeared with a pop.

Draco pushed his sleeve back slightly to take a look at his wrist watch. It was ten til six o' clock. He still had time join the dinner.

Once in his study, Draco pulled out a piece of scratch parchment and scribbled, 'Expect me at your dinner tonight. - DM"

There was another pop and Winky was back with Bubo Bubo, Draco's majestic eagle owl.

"Winky has brought Master's owl."

"Thanks, Winky. That's all for now." he said to the elf, and Winky bowed and left with another pop.

Draco held his left arm out and Bubo Bubo flew over and landed on his arm. Draco stroked the length of the owl, who gave an affectionate hoot and nibbled at his fingers lightly.

"Deliver this Potter, will you?" he asked, and tied the piece of parchment to the owl's foot. The owl clicked his tongue in return and flew out the window.

Draco sighed and ran his hand through his platinum locks. He better freshen up before dinner, he thought to himself, and he shrugged off his blazer and draped it on a chair. Draco's fingers absentmindedly popped each button to his light lilac colored dress shirt before removing it and tossing it on the chair as well. He walked over to his walk-in closet to pull out a black v-neck shirt before making his way to his bathroom connected to the master bedroom. Many things were running through his mind as he turned on the cold tap and started splashing the frigid water on his face in efforts to clear it.

Granger was so fucking stubborn. For a person that talks so much, she's such a shitty listener. Or perhaps because she tends to drive conversations, active listening wasn't second nature to her like talking was. Or maybe she just likes to listen to herself talk, but not other people...

Draco turned off the tap and looked at his reflection. Troubled grey eyes stared back at him. Damn it, Granger always manages to get under his skin. He shook his head and reprimanded himself. Get a grip, you're a Malfoy. After drying his face and pulling on the shirt, Draco dragged himself out of the bathroom and ungracefully dropped into his bed, letting the comfort sink into his tired soul. He covered his eyes with his arms.

At their meeting, she said it took years for her old wounds to heal, which seemed to imply that she's over him. His heart wrenched a little at the thought and Draco desperately hoped that this wasn't the case.

Potter had told him that Hermione still had feelings for him, that he left a void in her when they had broken up. She has dated a few men during this time but the relationship never would last long, citing that something felt "missing," as Potter relayed back to him.

Seven years has been a long time though, and really, if he hadn't been so consumed with returning Malfoy Enterprises back to it's former glory, all the while trying to keep Hermione safe, he reckoned that he might have gone crazy from heartbreak.

He was grateful that he and Potter were on speaking terms. Partly since Potter and Pansy got married, and Pansy was his childhood friend. In these years, Potter had become somewhat of his informant when it came to Hermione. He was one of the few people that really knew the truth behind what happened that lead to their break-up the week before graduation.

While Draco and Harry weren't best chums, they were at least civil with each other ever since their common interest had been connected through Hermione. For Harry, Hermione was like a sister to him and for Draco, Hermione was his love, his soulmate, even.

Draco just hoped that his visit tonight will help calm him down.

* * *

At six o'clock, Draco apparated to the Potter's residence with a bottle of vintage red wine in hand, and the bouquet of flowers in tow. Draco approached the front door and rapped on the elaborate door knocker three times. The door opened momentarily and Draco threw on his most charming smile.

The woman that opened the door greeted Draco frowned. "What are you doing here?" she asked with hands on her hips. "You're not supposed to be here tonight. According to our plans, you should be having dinner with Granger."

Draco thrusted the flowers in front of him. "I messed up, Pans, obviously. I brought you these as an apology."

"Draco Malfoy! Ugh!" Pansy cried exasperatedly. "How did you manage to botch it up?! All my planning and hard work-" she muttered, throwing her hands up in the air. "-wasted!"

Draco didn't answer but his smile visibly faltered. Pansy felt a tinge of guilt. She knew that he wanted more than anything to have it work out.

"Come here, you. It's okay." she murmured and pulled him into a hug. She accepted the flowers from Draco and left the door ajar for him to come through.

"Hey Malfoy. Glad to see you invited yourself to our dinner, _again_." Harry came into view with an almost two year old James Potter attached to his hip.

"Dray! Dray!" James cried and reached his arms out for Draco.

"I know I'm always welcomed," Draco replied with a smirk and traded the bottle of wine with Harry so that he could pick up James and bounced him up and down. "Hey, little bugger. You'll always welcome your Uncle Draco right?" The boy squealed in response in bouts of laughter.

The group headed to the dining room and had a rather peaceful start to dinner before the conversation landed on Hermione.

"So are you going to tell us what happened?" Harry asked.

"She doesn't seem to want to have anything to do with me. I merely suggested dinner and she flipped." Draco said nonchalantly with a shrug.

"I think you're hiding something," Pansy accused with her eyes narrowed at Draco. "I have a feeling you said something else besides inviting her to dinner.

Draco fidgeted with his fork, avoiding Pansy's gaze. "I might've said that it's been a long time since we've seen each other and that I wanted her to know me better."

"You IDIOT Draco Malfoy!" Pansy screeched with her fists on the table. "We specifically told you not to insinuate trying to get back together. She's still sensitive about that."

"I know, I know. I screwed it up."

"Honestly, you should just explain to her what happened and she'll see how much you loved her." Harry said. He put down his fork and raised a finger for every point. "You really broke up with her to protect her from the remaining Death Eaters that were out to get her after graduation, you were the one to transfer her off from being a front line healer, and now, you're practically funding her research on restoring her parents' memories back. I'm sure she would understand."

Draco's brow furrowed. "Potter, we've been through this before and you're making me feel like a broken record player… I'm sure Hermione will understand, but I don't that to be the fundamental basis of our relationship. I don't want her to feel like she owes me anything when it is _me_ that owes her so much. She made me into the man that I am today... If she's going to find out the truth, she'll need to find out herself. I've said this and I'll say it again. She's not going to hear it from me nor you. I want her to truly fall in love with me again, and not out of guilt or like she's repaying a debt."

"Well, we certainly know that you love still Hermione very much. We just hope that one day, she'll see it too." Pansy said reassuringly.

* * *

 **A/N: I've been fond of the idea of Harry and Pansy being together, I hope I'm not the only one. Next chapter, we'll see Draco & Hermione working as Heads. Don't forget to s** **end me a review and thanks for your support! Also, please check out my other story, _Pureblood Secrets_ while you wait for the next update!**

 **P.S. See what I did there with Watson x Felton?**


End file.
